The present invention concerns a transmission element for a traction chain of the parallel hybrid type, in particular for motor vehicles.
By parallel hybrid traction chain, it is meant a traction chain providing to a wheel shaft a mechanical energy from at least one engine of the “irreversible” type (in general, a thermal engine) and at least one engine of the “reversible” type (in general, an electric motor). In this type of chain, the energy node which comes from these two engines has a mechanical nature.
Such traction chains are known (FR 2 814 121), which comprise a thermal engine, a transmission element, and a gear box, whose input is connected to a transmission element and whose output is connected to a wheel shaft.
The transmission element comprises further an electric motor as well as a first connecting clutch between the thermal engine and the electric motor, and a second connecting clutch between the electric motor and the gear box. The first and second clutches are of the wet type.